Horoscope
by author musiman
Summary: Ketika horoskop mengatakan bahwa Aries dan Libra tidak cocok, Sakura tidak bisa tidak gundah. Apalagi ketika Naruto dan Ino makin lengket aja kaya' lem sama kertas. B'day fic for Naru. NaruSaku. AU, OOC. R&R?


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

.

.

.

**.:: HOROSCOPE ::.**

.

.

.

~enjoy~

-#-

_Naruto dan Ino hanya berteman, titik._

Kalimat itulah yang berusaha diingat Sakura ketika pemandangan macam ini tercetak jelas di depan matanya. Seperti dua hari yang lalu, Naruto dan Ino terlihat sangat akrab._ Sangat-sangat akrab._

Sakura yang notabene duduk di bangku kantin―tepat di sebelah Naruto―jadi risih melihat Ino yang duduk di hadapan Naruto dengan tawa renyahnya. Entah apa yang sedang Ino tertawakan, gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu tidak tahu. Dia terlalu sibuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa Ino tak mungkin tega menjadikan Naruto kekasihnya sementara Sakura masih berstatus sebagai pemilik Naruto. Begitu juga Naruto, dia tak akan mengkhianatinya.

Tapi melihat Naruto yang juga ikut tertawa renyah, Sakura jadi ragu.

Sebenarnya, jauh sebelum ini Naruto juga sudah akrab dengan si_ blonde_, tapi kekhawatiran Sakura baru muncul dua hari lalu. Kenapa?_ Simple,_ horoskop_._

Sakura Haruno termasuk orang yang percaya horoskop. Bahkan, Sakura nyaris menggantungkan hidupnya pada ramalan. Dia mempercayai hampir semua yang dikatakan horoskop, dia melakukan hampir semua yang disarankan peramal. (Beruntunglah masih ada kata "hampir" di sana.)

#

Dua hari lalu, majalah langganannya datang. Meloncati rubrik lain, dia langsungngacir ke rubrik horoskop.

Ramalan untuknya standar saja, ada yang baik, ada yang buruk. Dia sudah akan menutup majalahnya ketika matanya terpaku pada kolom yang terletak di bawah rubrik horoskop. Dia mengernyit, kolom itu belum ada di edisi lalu. Apa itu rubrik baru? Atau hanya ada di edisi ini?

_BONUS!_, begitu judulnya. Dengan huruf kapital dan warna_ font_ kuning mencolok, siapa sih yang tidak tertarik? Iseng, dia mulai membaca.

_Air : Aquarius, Pisces, Gemini_

_Tanah : Aries, Taurus, Sagitarius_

_Api : Cancer, Leo, Scorpio_

_Udara : Virgo, Libra, Capricorn_

_'Air' tidak cocok dengan 'Api', dan 'Tanah' tidak cocok dengan 'Udara'_

Sakura menaikkan alis.

Mata emerald itu segera bergerak, mencari nama zodiak-nya.

Di sana. Aries. 'Tanah'.

Belia itu sempat tertawa kecil sebelum mencari "Libra". Geli juga memikirkan kalau dia sedang mencoba peruntungannya dengan Naruto. Senyumnya masih tersungging sebagai sisa dari tawa kecilnya ketika matanya mulai mencari lagi.

Dan di sanalah dia menemukan kata itu. Libra, zodiak sang pacar. Satu deretan dengan "Virgo" dan "Capricorn".

#

Sakura, tentu saja_ shock_ berat. Mungkin itu adalah pertama kalinya dia murka pada sang peramal. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia menolak mentah-mentah sebuah ramalan.

Ya, menolak. Menolak untuk mempercayainya.

Mengkhianati predikatnya sebagai orang yang selalu percaya pada horoskop, memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan, tapi mempercayai bahwa hubungannya dengan Naruto akan kandas sebentar lagi? Jangan harap. Bagaimana pun, Sakura masih punya akal sehat. Dia tak bisa memasrahkan yang satu ini pada horoskop.

Meskipun begitu, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa paranoia seringkali mampir ke dada Sakura. Tiap kali wajah Naruto terfokus di matanya, Sakura secara otomatis jadi teringat akan ramalan yang tertulis di majalah itu. Jujur saja, melupakan ramalan sial itu sama sulitnya dengan melupakan kemungkinan bahwa sahabat karibnya sendiri akan menusuknya dari belakang.

Ya, Ino. Semuanya tak akan jadi serumit ini kalau saja Ino dan Naruto tidak semakin akrab. Kedekatan mereka bahkan, bisa dibilang, mengalahkan kedekatan Naruto dengan pacarnya sendiri. Cobalah hitung berapa kali Sakura dan Naruto bercakap-cakap dalam sehari, pasti kalau kau menghitungnya dengan kesepuluh jari tanganmu, ada beberapa jari yang menganggur. Jauh berbeda dengan angka yang diperoleh Naruto dan Ino. Duo cerewet ini, setiap kali bertemu bisa ngobrol apa saja. Bebas, seolah tak merasakan aura membunuh Sakura yang merasa (dan memang) diacuhkan.

Sebagai seorang cewek normal yang baru saja punya pacar, wajarlah kalau Sakura_ jealous_. Bahkan, apa yang dirasakan Sakura itu_ amat sangat_ wajar. Jelas dong Sakura cemburu, kaya' gini 'kan, sama saja jatah Sakura direbut sama Ino! Jatah ngobrol, jatah perhatian dari Naruto, jatah traktiran...

"Nanti kamu yang bayarin minumanku loh, Naruto!"

Sakura yang ngedenger itu, cuma bisa teriak (dalam hati sih).

'Ugghhh...! SHANAROO...!'

"Emm... Naruto, menurutmu, Ino tuh orangnya kaya' gimana sih?"

Sakura harap-harap cemas selagi menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir cowok itu. Naruto yang lagi asyik nyedot minumannya, membuat Sakura harus ekstra sabar. Apalagi begitu selesai, Naruto bukannya cepet-cepet ngejawab, malah ngelus dagu, (sok) mikir.

Oke, jadi suasana di hati Sakura sekarang udah enakan. Ino yang merupakan 'kayu bakar' dari api amarah Sakura, udahngacir ke kelas, ngerjain PR Asuma-sensei yang lupa dia kerjain. Jadi, akibat dari kelalaian Ino itu dimanfaatkan Sakura buat ngomong empat mata sama Naruto. (Meskipun artinya dia harus ngasih contekan PR Fisika yang tadi malem mati-matian dia selesain biar nggak kena marah. Tapi, ya, sudahlah.) Dan untuk membuka topik, Sakura memilih pertanyaan barusan.

"Hmm..." Naruto masih setengah mikir buat ngedeskripsiin Ino. "Dia tuh, pirang, matanya biru..."

Gubrak!

"Eh... maksudku... sifatnya. Karakteristik." Wow, tumben banget Sakura sabar. Biasanya, kalau Naruto udah mulai lola alias_ loading_ lama, Sakura nggak akan segan-segan menghadiahi Naruto bogem mentah. Yah, kalau bukan tonjokan, paling omelan lah. Tapi, kali ini, rasa penasaran Sakura yang kelewat gede berhasil mengalahkan semua emosi lain.

"Oh, sifat..." Sakura masih menunggu dengan sabar ketika Naruto kembali mengelus dagu. "Emm... dia itu cerewet―lebih berisik dari aku, terus seenaknya sendiri..."

Sakura yang mendengar ini, berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak bersorak gembira. Sebagai gantinya, senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya. 'Haha!_ I win_, Ino-pig!'

"Tapi, seru juga sih..."

...

Seketika itu juga, kadar percaya diri Sakura yang hampir mencapai puncak, anjlok.

"Orangnya lucu, enak diajak ngobrol, pokoknya seru lah."

Bahkan nggak cuma anjlok. Mentok, mentok sampai bawah.

Sakura yang udah_ down_ banget, cuma bisa nunduk, nyembunyin wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi saking frustasinya.

Mungkin Ino memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk jadi rivalnya. Dulu, ketika Sakura lagi gencar-gencarnya ngejar Sasuke, Ino yang jadi saingan terberatnya (_well_, Karin juga sih). Dan sekarang, begitu akhirnya Sakura menyadari bahwa Naruto lebih pantas untuknya, Ino ikut-ikutan memberi perhatian lebih ke Naruto. Hal ini, mau tak mau bikin Sakura jadi kesal.

Tapi, yang bikin Sakura lebih kesal lagi, tak bisa dipungkiri, juga Naruto-nya sendiri. Perhatian yang diberikan Naruto pada Ino juga sama besarnya dengan yang Ino berikan padanya. Hal ini sudah terbukti: Naruto rela memberikan sedikit uang jajannya untuk mengabulkan permintaan Ino―meskipun Ino sendiri juga tak serius minta ditraktir. Memang sih, selama ini Sakura tak pernah bergantung pada Naruto―dia membayar sendiri apa yang dia beli. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, melihat cowoknya mentraktir cewek lain selain dirinya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura yang mendongak, tanpa sengaja menatap mata safir itu. Ingatannya kembali tertuju pada kalimat itu.

_'Tanah' tidak cocok dengan 'Udara'_

"Kita_ break_, Naruto."

Untuk sesaat, yang terlihat oleh mata zamrud itu hanyalah wajah Naruto yang sarat akan kebingungan.

"Kita emang lagi_ break_, 'kan?" jawab Naruto, dengan polosnya. "Jam istirahat, ingat?"

Jiah. Gubrak!

Sakura yang bingung apakah harus sedih atau jengkel, pada akhirnya mencoba bersabar, lagi. "Maksudku, kita putus."

Mimik Naruto, berubah seketika.

"Putus?" Alisnya berkerut. Sama sekali tak ada kepanikan atau pun kekecewaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Dia bingung, hanya itu. Cowok pirang itu tak yakin pendengarannya befungsi seratus persen ketika Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Tapi, kenapa?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku hanya ingin putus."

Kerutan di dahi Naruto, makin jelas terlihat.

"Ini pasti soal horoskop lagi 'kan?"

Sakura yang tadinya terlalu sibuk memandangi sepatunya, mendongak. Ekspresi wajahnya yang terlalu mudah untuk ditebak, bahkan untuk Naruto yang kemampuan otaknya di bawah rata-rata, sudah cukup untuk memberi tahu Naruto bahwa tebakannya, tepat.

"Sakura-chan, sudah berapa kali―"

"Ini bukan cuma soal horoskop!" pekik Sakura tertahan. Dia berhasil mengontrol volume suaranya, sehingga meskipun bagi Naruto pekikan Sakura barusan adalah pekikan yang melengking tinggi, bagi orang lain itu tak lebih dari suara samar-samar yang tak mampu membuat perhatian mereka teralih. "Kamu dan Ino―"

"―Tunggu dulu. Ino?" Mata safir Naruto, melebar. "Ino?"

Sakura masih diam, matanya menatap Naruto kaku. Gadis itu tak mencoba mengoreksi kalimatnya atau pun menanyakan mengapa Naruto begitu ingin tertawa ketika nama Ino mencuat.

"Astaga. Sakura-chan, selama ini ternyata kamu cemburu dengan... Ino?" Sakura tidak tahu berapa banyak energi yang dibutuhkan Naruto untuk tetap menyimpan tawanya dalam hati dan tidak mengeluarkannya dalam satu ledakan. Gadis itu masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan paling kaku yang pernah diberikannya pada cowok itu. Namun begitu, Sakura masih menunggu kalimat Naruto selanjutnya.

"Aku dan Ino, kami cuma berteman!"

Sakura mendengus. "Aku sudah mengira kamu akan mengatakan itu."

"Kalau gitu, aku harus ngomong apa dong biar kamu percaya?" Naruto tak mendapat respons. Sakura masih sekaku batu ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Kenyataannya, aku dan Ino hanya sebatas teman!"

Sakura tak bisa memutuskan mana yang harus dia percayai. Dia tahu betul bagaimana wajah seorang Naruto Uzumaki ketika sedang berbohong. Dan kali ini, Naruto tidak dalam mode itu. Tapi bagaimana pun, dia tak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang dikatakan cowoknya―atau calon mantan cowoknya?

"Dan kaya'nya, kamu harus bener-bener berhenti percaya sama horoskop."

Tampaknya, kalimat Naruto yang satu ini berhasil memancing Sakura untuk memperdengarkan suaranya. Sedikit jengkel, gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu itu bertanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Toh nggak ada salahnya!"

Naruto, cukup gembira karena pada akhirnya gadisnya angkat bicara. Dan entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba ide jahil mampir ke kepala cowok itu. Maka, dia menyeringai, ketika berkata. "_Well_, kamu yakin mau mutusin aku cuma gara-gara horoskop?"

Ekspresi Sakura sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, mungkin adalah ekspresi paling konyol yang pernah si gadis Haruno buat. Dan mungkin, ekspresi yang paling sulit ditafsirkan. Karena selama tiga detik penuh, gadis itu merubah ekspresinya sebanyak tiga kali. Mulai dari wajah bingung,_ shock_, sampai jengkel.

"Bagaimana, hm?" Naruto masih setia memasang seringai jahilnya. "Oh, atau kamu mau aku jadian sama_ Ino_ sekalian?"

Kata "Ino" yang sengaja ditekankan oleh Naruto, malah membuat Sakura makin panas.

"Ini semua bukan salahku! Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakan ramalan bodoh itu! Tapi kamu dan Ino yang memamerkan keakraban di depanku seenaknya itu membuatku teringat dan teringat terus akan ramalan itu! Kau seharusnya sadar betapa sulitnya menahan diri untuk tidak memukulmu atau tidak menjambak rambut Ino ketika kalian―"

"Iya, iya," sela Naruto. Dia tertawa kecil melihat gadisnya yang kehabisan nafas. Jelas saja, Sakura mengatakan itu semua dengan menggebu-gebu dan tanpa jeda sedikit pun. "Aku ngerti kok."

Dan Sakura merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya. Sentuhan lembut yang kemudian berubah jadi gerakan cepat. Naruto baru saja mengacak rambutnya perlahan.

"Apaan sih?" gerutu Sakura yang rambutnya dibuat berantakan begitu saja tanpa seizinnya. 'Dasar sok keren!' batin gadis pink itu kesal. Namun, bagaimana pun juga, cewek itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melengkungkan senyum.

Sakura menggerakkan jari-jemarinya yang lentik, merapikan benang-benang_ pink_ yang menempel di kepalanya. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, menyadari bahwa, seberapa pun kasarnya Sakura, gadis itu masih punya sisi feminin.

"Sebenarnya, ada ramalan yang mengatakan kalau_ pink_ bisa membawa keburuntungan untuk orang-orang Libra." Naruto berkata dengan santai, jauh berbeda dengan respons Sakura.

"Yang benar?"

"Yap," kata Naruto yang cukup terkejut dengan tanggapan Sakura. "Dan kaya'nya ada benarnya juga sih."

Seketika itu juga, Sakura bisa merasakan bara api di pipinya.

Tapi Naruto yang kelewat polos, nggak nyadar kalau Sakura butuh waktu untuk menikmati '_blushing time_'-nya.

"Terus, katanya, hari Jum'at itu hari keberuntungannya orang-orang Libra," kata Naruto. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat keberuntungan apa yang dia dapatkan hari ini. Cowok itu menatap langit-langit, seolah jawaban yang ia cari tertulis di sana. Tapi, setelah dia evaluasi kembali hal-hal yang menimpanya, hari Jum'at ini tak bisa dikategorikan sebagai_ the best day ever_. Tentu saja tidak, menghadapi Sakura yang tiba-tiba minta hubungan mereka diakhiri, memangnya suatu hal yang bagus? "Tapi kaya'nya ramalannya salah deh."

Sakura―yang warna pipinya sudah tidak merah gelap lagi seperti sebelumnya―tampak tidak setuju. "Aku sama sekali tidak memukulmu hari ini meskipun kau berkali-kali bertingkah konyol! Itu termasuk keberuntungan, tahu!"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh ya?"

"Ya! Kau sudah berkali-kali berting―"

.

.

"N―Naruto?"

"Ah, benar. Kau tidak memukulku."

Mata Sakura tidak benar-benar terfokus. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mencerna kejadian demi kejadian yang berlangsung serba cepat sampai dia sendiri nyaris tak menyadarinya. Dia hanya melongo, menatap kosong wajah Naruto seperti orang linglung.

Jemarinya bergerak tanpa perintah otak, menyentuh kedua belah bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat impuls. Sentuhan. Atau seperti yang orang-orang bilang, kecupan.

"N―Naruto..."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di kelas, Sakura-chan!"

Dan Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak.

"N―Naruto..." Tuh 'kan, bahkan cuma itu yang bisa dia katakan.

.

.

"_BAKAAAAAA_...!"

Euh, nggak juga ding.

**-FIN-**

Jadi, gimana nasib Naruto selanjutnya? Bayangin sendiri aja ya. Yang pasti, hari itu bukanlah hari-bebas-pukulan untuknya. XD

Oh, by the way, otanjoubi omedettou, Naruto! Tadinya, saya nggak berniat bikin birthday fic buat Naru, tapi berhubung ultahnya tahun ini agak istimewa (karena angkanya cantik XDD), saya memutuskan untuk ngasih kado. Oh ya, ini fic saya publish jam 10 lo. (Halah, nggak penting.)

Makasih udah mau baca fic gaje ini. Review, please?


End file.
